


Everything is going to be okay

by Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic/pseuds/Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic
Summary: Sunny faces the truth. Sunny tells his friends the truth. But in the end, he runs away. He's not ready to confront them yet. He feels like he never will. In this moment of loneliness, Sunny feels like nothing will ever be okay.-----SPOILERS FOR OMORI! Takes place after Sunny tells his friends the truth about Mari.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	Everything is going to be okay

_Run._

It was all Sunny could do. His bare feet tap against the dirty sidewalks of Faraway Town. His hospital gown was swaying in the wind. He just ran out of the hospital, without warning. A few nurses tried to stop him, but even though he had injuries, he was too quick for them to stop him. If they caught him, they would send him back to his room. He can't go back. He can't stay put, knowing his friends could be there.

He didn't want to confront them. Not after he told them the truth. The truth of his older sister's death... how could he ever look at them in the eyes ever again? He couldn't. He couldn't live with the thought that they might never forgive him. And, frankly, it seems like this will be the case.

He remembers the moment he told them. He went to Basil's room and explained the truth that he and his best friend had hidden away for so many years. It was all finally going to come to light. Sunny would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but... he decided to trust that his friends will forgive him. But when they all walked out, one by one, he started to believe that they won't forgive him easily, or not ever. He believed his friends hated him, and they rightfully should. He committed an unforgivable act and lied about it for four years. It was all his fault. His fault. His fault. His fault his fault his fault his fault-

He could feel the tears forming in his one, uninjured eye. He tried to block out the painful thoughts and kept running, but they never went away. His legs were almost moving on his own. He didn't know where exactly he was going, he just wanted to be as far away from that hospital as possible.

Before he knew it, he had already entered his house. Of course, his legs would take him here, he had nowhere else to run. He was alone. He felt he would feel like this for a long while.

**Why are you still even alive? You don't deserve to live.**

Sunny felt his entire body freeze. They're back. He knew they would be. Ever since he erased Omori from his mind, he knew the voices would come back. He knew the urge to hurt himself would come back. Omori was the only thing protecting him from this pain, allowing him to live in a blissful dream, if only for a moment. But now, he's long gone, leaving Sunny to fight alone against his guilt.

The voices suddenly got louder and louder. Sunny couldn't hear his breathing anymore. They were mocking him, pitying him, blaming him for all the pain he caused. He couldn't bear it anymore. He knew they were speaking the truth, but he didn't want to hear it. Not now, not ever.

He knelt down on the floor, silently begging the voices to go away. He knew it was hopeless, he knew they wouldn't stop, but what else can he do?

Sunny decided to try and distract himself. He stood up and started walking. Where? He wasn't sure. He tried focusing on something, anything, to keep the voices out of his mind.

After some time, he somehow ended up outside, in his backyard. The sun left a warm feeling on his skin. It must be sometime around noon, he decided. It hasn't even been a day since he and Basil... fought. The events of last night were blurry, but he did remember the look on Basil's face... the way he repeated the words "everything will be okay" as if it were an obsession. Sunny knew he meant well, even when he gouged his eye out with gardening shears, he knew he just wanted to protect him. But, no matter how many times Basil tries to reassure him, he doesn't believe anything will be okay. His friend's reactions to the truth are living proof of that. If only he didn't break his violin... If only he had tried harder... If only he had the talent Mari had...

**If only you didn't push her down the stairs.**

Sunny's foot tripped on something, causing him to fall face-first on the grass. He groaned as he felt a headache grow on the back of his head. He must've tripped on a rock. He should start paying attention to his surroundings a bit more.

He lifted his head and the world seemed around him seemed to freeze. He fell right in front of the stump of what was once his favorite tree. The pinwheel Aubrey had placed when she was here was still silently spinning in the wind. This is the tree where... where he and Basil... hanged...

**You're sick.**

**This is all your fault.**

**You heartless monster.**

**You don't deserve to live.**

**You should just die.**

**Your friends won't miss you.**

**They won't ever forgive you.**

**Basil is suffering because of you.**

Sunny covered his ears and shook his head violently, hoping to drown out the voices he never wanted to hear again. But his efforts were in vain. The voices wouldn't stop. His silent pleads for help fell on deaf ears. No one would come to help him. No one will save him. No one is here to care. No one no one no one no one-

That's it. He couldn't live like this anymore.

Kneeling in front of the tree stump, he felt his fingers wrapping around a cold handle. He placed the edge of the blade on his wrist, poking it with it. He didn't remember when he got a knife in his hands. But does it really matter? He just wanted a distraction from all these voices, and if pain was going to be that distraction, then so be it.

Sunny placed a thin cut on his wrist, dark crimson blood oozing from it. It was almost refreshing how much this hurt. He barely remembers the last time he did this. Maybe... eight months ago? It doesn't matter now. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, and continued.

In what felt like an instant, both of Sunny's arms were covered up and down with cuts. His face was expressionless. Cold. He looked down at his lap to find the cause of his lightheadedness. There was a small pool of fresh blood. At least it was his blood, for once. 

Despite his efforts, however, the voices didn't subside. They were as loud as ever, as well as painful.

**You killed Mari. Everyone loved her yet you killed her.**

**It should've been you who died that night.**

**You're the reason your dad left.**

**You're the reason your mom is miserable.**

**Everything would be so much better if you disappeared.**

**No one cares for you.**

**You should just die.**

...

_They're right._

Sunny shakily wrapped his hands around the handle of the knife and poked his chest with the sharp end of the blade.

_Maybe I should die._

He pressed the knife on his chest hard enough for a cut to form and start bleeding. But not enough to be lethal. He needed it to be lethal.

_I'm sorry, Aubrey... Kel... Hero... Basil..._

Sunny lifted the knife from his chest and took a deep breath. He could feel something staring at him from behind. Something silently pleading him not to do it. It was probably just his imagination.

_I'm sorry... Mari..._

He was about to stab himself when–

"SUNNY!!"

A voice startled him, making him freeze. No... it wasn't just one voice. There were multiple. He recognized all of them in an instant.

"There you are! We finally found you!"

_Kel._

"The nurses told us you ran away, and... we were worried."

_Hero._

"...So we decided to look for you. I knew we would find you here."

_Aubrey._

No one spoke. Sunny didn't dare move from his position.

"...S-Sunny...?"

_...Basil was here too..._

There still was no answer. Sunny wished they would just go away. He wasn't ready to confront them yet. He doesn't want them to witness his death. Please go away, please go away, please go away, please go a–

Kel was the first to speak up. "Sunny, is... is everything okay...?" His voice was slightly anxious and shaky, which was unnatural for him.

Sunny could feel four pairs of eyes staring at his back. He hated it. He wanted them to leave. But of course, Sunny never gets what he wants.

"Hey... Sunny?" Hero spoke next.

...

Sunny heard footsteps approaching him. Nonononono go away. This isn't what he wanted. His shaking turned more visible with each passing second.

"Listen, Sunny, I know you're probably scared to talk to us, and–" Aubrey's voice was cut off by a loud gasp from Basil. Nononono he knows, he saw it, he saw. He could hear footsteps getting closer. Then they stopped.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Sunny doesn't know how long the silence lasted. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? He just wanted them to go. To leave him alone. They hate him, right? Then they should leave him to pass out from the blood loss. They should leave him so he could finally receive the punishment he deserved from the beginning. He waited for them to walk away.

But that never happened.

Suddenly, the knife was ripped out of Sunny's hands. "S-Sunny, w-what are you doing?!" Kel was the one who took it. His voice sounded frantic and scared. Why was he scared? "W-What were you going to do?!"

He didn't answer. He just stared at the ground with a blank expression.

Hero grabbed his left arm and inspected it. Sunny didn't even flinch. By this point, he was so dazed, he could barely tell what was going on around him. 

Finally, Hero spoke up. "I-I can treat these. I just need to stop the bleeding before it gets worse." Sunny's face was something akin to surprise when he heard him. Why... did they want to help him?

Aubrey noticed this and practically screamed at him. "Why the hell do you look so surprised?! Do you think we would just leave you here!?" Sunny just stared at her in response.

He noticed Basil was with Kel, crying on the taller boy's shoulder while he was trying his best to comfort him. The bloody knife was left on the ground, abandoned. Neither of them seemed to want to touch it.

"O-Okay, Sunny, just stay with me, okay? I'm gonna help you." Hero spoke again. Sunny weakly shook his head in response. "I'm... s-sorry..."

It was the last thing he said before the world turned dark.

«––––––––––––––––––––––––––»⋆⌑∵•✬•∵⌑⋆«–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––»

Hero, Kel, Aubrey, and Basil were all in Sunny's room. Said boy was passed out on his bed, his wounds all patched up, thanks to Hero.

Kel was pacing in Sunny's room, worry and anxiousness clear in his face. "Is Sunny waking up yet?" He asked.

Aubrey sighed loudly, clearly annoyed, from her spot against the door. "This is the ten-millionth time you asked already! Just shut up already, you're making all of us stressed out!" She pointed her bat in Kel's direction.

Basil was sitting on a chair in the left-most corner of the room. He covered his ears and shook his head in an attempt to drown out Aubrey's complaints. "P-Please d-don't fight..."

Hero sighed. He was sitting next to Sunny's bed, looking at the said boy with concern. Without looking back at Kel, he answered his question with the same sentence he'd been repeating since they got Sunny to his room. "He'll wake up soon..."

Kel stopped his pacing and looked at Hero. "You've been saying that for ten minutes now, but..." He took a quick glance at Sunny's sleeping face. He looked peaceful. He wondered if this was his first peaceful sleep ever since the day Mari died.

Hero didn't even bother to let Kel finish his sentence. He shook his head in desperation. "He will wake up soon." His voice was firm, and a bit intimidating, much to everyone's discomfort.

There was silence for about ten seconds before Kel opened his mouth to speak again.

"I SWEAR to god if you ask the same thing again I will bash my bat against your stupid skull." Aubrey practically yelled, pointing her bat yet again at Kel. He glared at her.

Basil whimpered at the sudden volume change. "P-Please stop...!"

Aubrey sighed and dropped her bat with a loud 'thud', making Basil jump. Kel took his basketball and placed it in the middle of the room, sitting on it. He tried to distract himself by thinking of something else, but his mind kept drifting back at his friend's condition.

..."Friend"...? Are they even friends at this point...? He killed Mari... sure, it was an accident, but... instead of calling the ambulance, Basil took matters into his own hands... But they were twelve years old by then! Of course, they would make irrational decisions, they were scared! Kel wasn't sure what to think of all this. He wondered if everyone else felt the same.

Aubrey gave Basil a quick apologetic glance. She seemed lost in her own thoughts about the incident. Anger didn't even begin to describe how she felt but at the same time, she felt she could forgive them for what they did. She could sympathize with Sunny, somewhat, especially after what happened at the lake. She wouldn't have come with Kel and Hero to look for Sunny if she hated him as much as she thought she did in the first place. All of this is very hard to think about...

Hero... oh poor Hero. He spent the first year since the incident covered in bedsheets, believing in a lie he never thought was possible. He blamed himself for Mari's death... always thinking back on their times together, trying to see any signs that would make her... do that. In the end, it was revealed she didn't commit suicide. She was killed, by none other than her own little brother whom she loved so much. And then she got hanged by Basil... trying to protect Sunny... Part of him was fuming, but the other blamed himself for not being there to prevent all this. Why did this all have to become so complicated?

"I-It... I-It wasn't his f-fault..."

The sudden voice that spoke up surprised everyone. Basil was looking down at his lap, his face with a combination of fear and seriousness. "S-Sunny wasn't the one that pushed... her..."

Hero finally looked back from Sunny. Everyone was staring at Basil. "But..." Kel started, "Sunny admitted to it in the hospital... t-there's no way he would lie about that!"

"H-He's not lying, he just doesn't know about it! Yes, M-Mari did fall down the stairs, but he wasn't the one who pushed her! H-He's a good person, he would never do that to her!"

Hero sighed, his face void of emotion. "I understand where you're coming from, Basil, I don't want to believe it either. But he-"

"No, you don't understand!" Basil cut off Hero before he could finish. "I-It wasn't him! It couldn't have been! I saw it! It was... i-it was something... behind him..."

...What?

There was silence. Aubrey was the first to speak up. "Basil, what are you talking about? Are you saying there was some sort of..." She made a movement with her hands, unable to find the correct words. "...otherworldly... thing that pushed Mari? Some sort of 'evil force'? That's just not possib-"

"But there's no other explanation! T-There's no way he pushed M-Mari! T-They loved each other so much, there's no way they'd do that to each other...!" Tears were prickling in the corner of Basil's eyes. He refused to believe his best friend would ever do something like that, accident or not. "H-He's a good person. A good person w-wouldn't do something bad!" Basil gripped his head, shaking it violently.

Kel stared at Basil, a pity look on his face. "...I know what you mean Basil, we all do. But sometimes, accidents happen. And just because Sunny did something horrible by accident, it doesn't automatically make him a bad person."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the dumbass." Kel glared at Aubrey. She ignored him. "I mean, I get how he would've felt. I pushed you to the lake two days ago. I... can't even begin to imagine how I would've felt like if you drowned down there." Aubrey responded.

Hero stayed silent for a while. "That is true. What I don't understand is how could you just... hang her like that? Or did "something" make you do that too?" He replied bitterly, a scowl forming on his face. Basil flinched in response. "I-I..."

"Cut it out, Hero!" Kel glared at his brother. He knew Hero didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was just... confused. And angry. "Basil panicked, he was only twelve! He wanted to protect Sunny!"

Hero turned around to face the unconscious Sunny again. "I know, I know. I just..." He sighed and covered his face with his hands, clearly exasperated. He feels guilty for not acting like the perfect and responsible brother everyone makes him out to be. "...I'm sorry..."

Basil shook his head. "You're the last person in this room that needs to apologize, Hero. You have every right to lash out at me."

There's silence again. They just can never escape it, can they? The dull, deafening silence, filled with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

A small whimper broke that silence.

It came from none other than Sunny.

Almost instantly, everyone's attention turned to the injured boy before them. Weirdly, he was still unconscious, though his face was less peaceful than before. His breathing was slightly faster, yet quiet, so it was left unnoticed.

The group briefly wondered if they had imagined the sound before they heard it again. Sunny's arms were shaking and tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks. There was no mistake. Sunny was having some kind of nightmare.

Kel was the first to react. He placed his hands on Sunny's shoulders and shook them gently. "S-Sunny, wake up!"

"Kel, you moron, you're making it worse!" Aubrey glared at Kel "Hey! It's not my fault that-"

Hero tried to stop Kel and Aubrey from fighting again. "Drop it, you two! Now's not the time!" But despite, his efforts, it didn't really help.

Basil looked at Sunny's crying form briefly before climbing onto his bed. He held Sunny close to him and stroked his head, causing the others to stop their bickering and look at him. He remembers how he felt when he had panic attacks, how he wanted someone to hold him and comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay. He did what he thought was the most rational thing to do.

Sunny seemed to calm down if only a little. He slowly opened his one eye. Basil couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his stomach when he saw it. He looked around, confusion and fear noticeable in his face. He looked so disorientated.

The biggest smile grew on Kel's face as he hugged Sunny. "Sunny! You're okay! I knew you'd wake up!"

Hero placed a hand on Kel's shoulder and gently pulled him away. He eyed Sunny before asking. "Are you feeling better, Sunny...?"

Sunny didn't answer, he just stared at Hero with the same confused expression before tilting his head. "...Hero...?" He turned his head to the side. "...Kel...?"

"Yeah, Sunny! It's us! Are you feeling okay?" Kel answered, as happy as ever. Sunny stared at all of them as if they had grown two heads. After a long silence, he started to visibly shake as he opened his mouth again.

"...W-Why do you... all look so... different...?" He turned his head to Aubrey. "...A-Aubrey...? ...Why is... your hair... pink...?"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sunny? I've had pink hair for years." Sunny scrunched up his nose, confused. "...B-But you... look so older... a-and... different..."

"...Different how? You've seen her before, right?" Basil asked, who was still holding Sunny in his arms. He looked at Sunny with concern, but he tried to remain as calm as he could. Sunny stared at him. "...B-Basil...? Where's your... flower crown...? ...A-And why... isn't your hair... green...?"

"E-Eh? My hair? G-Green?" He chuckled awkwardly. "W-Where did you get that from, Sunny?"

Hero was starting to get more and more worried as Sunny kept talking. "Sunny, you okay? Do you feel sick? I-I could get you some water."

Still trembling like a leaf, Sunny ignored Hero and looked around the room as if he was looking for someone who wasn't there. As if someone was missing. With slightly panicked eyes, he asked something no one expected.

"Where's Mari?"

Everyone's hearts sank to their stomachs. Something was definitely wrong.

Sunny's panic worsened at his friends' highly troubled faces. Where was his sister? What happened to her? And why did everyone look so panicked? And different? Why did he look different? He started to hyperventilate. All of this was too overwhelming for him. He doesn't know what's going on and it scared him.

His panic, however, was immediately met by four pairs of arms, surrounding him in a warm and vaguely familiar embrace. Soothing words, mainly from Basil, reached his ears, attempting to call him down. He clung to his friends, seeking comfort, seeking warmth. He remembered his sister's warmth when she hugged him, the perfect smile she always wore on her face, the feeling of her soft hair when he hugged back. Remembering this made him strangely depressed and nostalgic.

Sunny kept listening to his friend's words. He heard Basil whispered something that unnerved him. It reminded him of something he didn't quite recall. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Sunny..."

Those words made him freeze. A swarm of overwhelming memories flew through his mind, like an out-of-control hurricane. He remembered everything in an instant. When he was twelve. When it was Christmas. Mari's piano. His violin. When they practiced. How it tired him. How it panicked him. How it saddened him. When he threw it. Down the stairs. Mari was angry. Mari yelled at him. He tried to run. Down the stairs. Mari blocked him. He pushed her. Down the stairs. It killed her. He killed her.

**You killed her.**

Sunny started to sob uncontrollably. He remembered everything from that night, to the events of today. Why didn't they just leave him alone, to rot, to die? He killed her. He deserved it. He didn't deserve to be comforted by them, he knew this well. Despite that, he didn't let go. He didn't dare let go.

None of them showed any sign of letting go either. Not even Hero, surprisingly, but it didn't matter. Sunny felt safe in their embrace. Even when the voices gnawed at the back of his head, how they said he didn't deserve this, he paid them no mind. They didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he was here, with his friends, and they were comforting him, of all things. It made him... happy.

Once his crying started to die down, his friends let go of him, one by one. They all sat back in somewhat comfortable silence.

Hero had a small smile on his face. He seemed calmer now. "Feeling better, Sunny?"

Sunny paused and gave the group a small, hesitant nod. They all seemed to relax. "...I'm... sorry..." He spoke, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Kel grinned in response. "That's okay, Sunny, you just got a bit confused! You're better now, so it doesn't matter!" He placed his hands on his hips as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it sort of was, but that wasn't the point.

Sunny shook his head. "No... n-not that..." He said as he looked down at his bandaged arms. His face was blank. Kel quickly got the message. His face fell.

Aubrey frowned and bit her lip. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid of the response she'd get. Nonetheless, she spoke. "...Why... did you do that to yourself...?" Hero's eyes widened slightly. "A-Aubrey, I don't think it's good to ask-"

"Isn't it...obvious...?" Sunny interrupted him, a few tears forming in his stone-cold eyes. "...I-I d-deserve it... Especially after... a-after..."

His breath hitched as he felt more tears well up in his eyes. He placed his hands on his face, letting the tears fall freely down his face, but he didn't make a noise. Basil was the only one who came in his aid this time. Good, he thought, they don't need to worry about me.

"No... no, you don't deserve that Sunny... it was an accident! You threw the violin down the stairs, right? You were stressed out about the recital, right?" Kel's eyes were wide at his friend's words. Sunny was his friend, there's no doubt about it now. The concern that grew inside his chest for him was proof of that. Sunny gave a stiff nod in response.

"...I didn't... want to p-play... anymore... I only... wanted to spend... time with... M-Mari... but-"

"But you were pushed too far. Mari was a perfectionist, right? All that practicing was tiring for you, it even angered you, so you got so enraged you felt the need to beat up the source of all your problems... right?" Aubrey spoke up. She felt she understood how Sunny felt. After everyone... "left" her, she wanted to beat them to a pulp. She found a bad coping mechanism in beating her anger on people who didn't have anything to do with it. Plus, the day out on the lake with Basil... she felt she could relate to Sunny in a way. Sunny, again, gave them a nod, but it was more hesitant than the one before.

"...W-Well... yes, b-but-"

Hero interrupted him. "And you regret it too... and... I'm sure Mari would forgive you..." He looked out the window, his face saddening. "...If something like that ever happened to me and Kel... I would immediately forgive him, no second thoughts..." Kel gave Hero a small smile. "If... Mari can forgive you, then... I... guess can forgive you guys, too."

Basil and Sunny's eyes widened. He would forgive them? But they didn't deserve it, they thought. Sunny opened his mouth to protest, but Hero was quicker. "That doesn't mean I forgive you right away. You still killed Mari and framed her death as a suicide. What I am saying is... that I'm willing to give you guys a chance and maybe forgive you in the future." His tone was stern, but his face was soft, despite it looking a bit angry and saddened.

Sunny and Basil looked at each other. They could deal with this. They simultaneously gave Hero a curt nod, Basil smiling slightly. Hero nodded back. "Glad we're on the same page." His anger seemed to fade, but his expression was hard to read. Was he relieved? Sad? Sunny couldn't tell.

Kel smiled at Hero, seemingly glad he decided to give the two a chance. "Welp, we obviously need a lot of talking to do, but for now I think we should chill our nerves for a bit at Geno's. Sound good?"

"We do have a lot to talk about, yes..." Hero sighed, then got up. "But relaxing for now sounds pretty good..."

Aubrey grinned and grabbed her bat, throwing it over her shoulder. "Sounds good to me! Kel, you pay."

"WHAT?! I don't have any money on me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have made bets with me, especially if you knew you were gonna lose. Plus, you might as well pay your debt to me this way."

"But that's not fair-!"

"I can pay. I-I think I h-have enough for all of us..." Basil grinned awkwardly. He took a wallet from his pocket and showed it to the group.

"Aw, sweet! thanks, man!" Kel grinned and gratefully pat his back. "O-Oh, it's nothing! It's t-the least I can do."

Hero sighed. He sounded slightly amused. "Let's get going, then."

One by one, they headed out of Sunny's room, Basil and Sunny being last. Basil reached for Sunny's hand and laced their fingers together. Sunny looked down at his and Basil's hands in surprise. He didn't recoil from his touch, even though the voices were screaming at him that he didn't deserve this. He looked up at Basil as the flower boy smiled at him. His gesture was comforting and calming, he didn't want to let go. So he didn't. He felt himself smile back.

He could still hear those voices, and of course, they weren't going away anytime soon, he knew that well. But there was this small hope in his heart, silencing most of the voices. For the first time in four years, he had hope that, maybe, everything is going to be okay.


End file.
